Guardián de un corazón herido
by Karin-chan89
Summary: ¿que es lo que pasa cuando tu vida se ve destruida y estas obligado a comensar de nuevo?,¿que podemos hacer cuando los recuerdos nos atormentan por las noches?,¿acaso alguien podra sacarte de esa inmensa soledad? Las parejas principales son TxT, YxOC, SxS


Luz de luna

**Hola!!**

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic publicado. Estoy muy emocionada, por que para empezar van a salir una de mis parejas favoritas que es el Touya X Tomoyo, también va a salir otra pareja principal que es la de Yue x Azumi, este es un personaje mió, ósea que yo lo cree y es de mi total autoría, también va a aparecer la pareja favorita de todos si!! sakura x shaoran. Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió hace dos días que me senté enfrente de la computadora y las palabras empezaron a fluir en mi mente.**

**Pero bueno mejor les dejo el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos abajo.**

"**diálogos"**

**-pensamientos-**

**(La intervención de la autora)**

**0000000 cambio de escena u otro tiempo 0000000**

Luz de luna y ojos Escarlata.

**Capit****ulo 1 Un nuevo comienzo.**

¿Cuanto una vida puede cambiar en tan solo unos meses?, bueno esto yo, lo e comprobado y les puedo decir que puede cambiar demasiado, puede destruir tu vida, sueños e ilusiones, puede arrebatarte lo que mas quieres en esta vida y romper todas las esperanzas de un mañana.

Si, todo eso puede pasar en tan solo tres meses, después de haber tenido lo que para ti es todo y crees no necesitar más, la vida viene y te arrebata todo eso de una sola vez sin darte la mas mínima oportunidad de tratar de salvar lo que tu mas quieres. Y después de esto tienes que vivir con la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada y con los recuerdos que te atormentan por las noches apenas cierras los ojos.

Pues si, esto es lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos de mi vida. Ahora mismo estoy mudándome a Tokio con mi prima y casi mi hermana Tomoyo Daidoji, a estudiar la universidad ahí, a petición de mi Tía Sonomi Daidoji que en estos tres meses se ha convertido en una segunda madre para mí, asegurándome que es mejor comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar. Ambas me han cuidado desde aquel fatídico día y no les podría estar mas agradecida por todo su apoyo y cariño que me han brindado, Pero saben a pesar de todo aun me siento sola y rodeada de una extensa y abrumadora oscuridad.

Bien, como les iba diciendo, tomoyo y yo nos estamos mudando a Tokio para estudiar la universidad, viviremos en un apartamento que se encargo de conseguirnos una amiga suya que conoció desde la secundaria, pero que se mudo a Tokio un año antes de terminar la preparatoria, desde entonces se han mantenido en contacto. Según me dijo tomoyo su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y vive con su hermano mayor en el mismo edificio al que vamos a vivir nosotras, ella se encargo de apartarnos el apartamento apenas se entero de que esta va libre.

En realidad no la e visto en persona, pero ya casi siento que la conozco por que tomoyo me a hablado mucho de ella y es que la considera su mejor amiga.

Mi tía Sonomi se encargo de amueblar nuestro nuevo hogar antes de nuestra partida, así que cuando lleguemos no tendremos que preocuparnos por acomodar las cosas, mejor así ya que podré utilizar mi tiempo en acomodar solamente mi ropa y algunas pertenencias personales, con calma y tranquilidad. Tengo que admitir que vivir con tomoyo es muy bueno, se podría decir que es la compañera perfecta y lo repito la quiero como a una hermana así que se que no habrá ningún problema de convivencia.

Cuando lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar, primero pasaremos a ver a su amiga de mi prima para que nos de las llaves dado que ella las tiene, en realidad lo primero que quería era llegar y descansar en mi nueva habitación, pero estoy segura de que eso no va a ser así, si no conociera a mi querida prima, estoy segura de que en cuanto vea de nuevo a su amiga se quedaran horas y horas platicando, pero no me queda mas que resignarme, después de todo hace dos años que no se ven.

Llegamos el taxi nos dejo en frente de la entrada de un edificio de varios pisos, se ve que es bastante agradable, dado al aspecto calido y bonito que tiene, por lo menos será agradable el lugar, solo espero que los vecinos sean igual de agradables.

Subimos por el elevador hasta el octavo piso, cuando la gran caja de metal abrió sus puertas buscamos por los pasillos el numero del apartamento de los Kinomoto y no tardamos tanto en encontrarlo, en seguida tocamos el timbre y escuchamos unos pasos presurosos que se acercaban a la puerta, una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos color esmeralda y piel clara nos abrió la puerta. Tenía unos veinte años.

"Tomoyo, amiga que bueno que llegaste" la chica le dio un en efusivo abrazo "amiga es bueno verte de nuevo"

"Sakura sigues tan linda como siempre" le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Que bueno que vamos a ser vecinas" se soltaron "Tu debes de ser la prima de Tomoyo" dijo dirigiéndose a la chica que se encontraba atrás de su amiga.

"Si, mi nombre es Azumi Daidoji, encantada de conocerte" respondió la aludida.

"Hola, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, el placer es mío" mostró una gran sonrisa "pero por favor pasen" se hizo a un lado y ambas chicas entraron.

Su apartamento estaba muy bien decorado, nada ostentoso pero muy agradable y calido,

Sakura guió a ambas chicas a la sala. En la sala se encontraban tres hombres platicando amenamente.

"Hermano, tomoyo y su prima ya llegaron" los tres hombres se pararon se acercaron a las recién llegadas. "el es mi hermano" señalo a uno de los tres chicos.

"hola, soy Touya Kinomoto" se presento el de cabellos obscuros y despeinados, con ojos obscuros y penetrantes, de piel morena y un cuerpo atlético. Al parecer tenía unos 23 años.

"ellos son nuestros amigos y vecinos" sakura señalo a los dos chicos sobrantes.

"hola, yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro y el es mi hermano" dijo un joven de cabellos grisáceos, ojos color miel, piel albina y con unos lentes en su rostros era el mas bajo de los tres chicos, pero no por mucho. También con unos 23 años

"Mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro, gusto en conocerlas" se presento el ultimo chico de cabellos platiados que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de la cintura amarrados en una cola poco antes de llegar hasta el final de su cabello, sus ojos parecían algo gatunos y eran de color azul como el hielo, su piel también era albina y su cuerpo atlético. Con unos 22 años. (Casi ni se noto cuanto me encanta yue ¿verdad? XD)

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji" la chica era de la misma estatura que sakura, sus cabellos eran un negro azabache, sus ojos eran color violáceo, de piel blanca como la nieve y de cuerpo delgado y bien formado. Con 20 años

"y yo soy su prima, mi nombre es Azumi Daidoji, un gusto conocerlos a todos" se presento la chica de cabellos largos hasta la cintura de color castaño-rojizo, sus ojos eran rojo escarlata, su piel nívea y su fina figura muy bien formado. Con 20 años.

Todos se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a conocerse un poco, mientras sakura hacia un poco de té.

"Así que no solo van a ser nuestras nuevas vecinas si no que también van a estudiar en la misma universidad que nosotros" dijo yukito.

"Si, es por eso que hemos venido a vivir aquí" –entre otras cosas- pensó tomoyo.

"¿Y que carreras están estudiando?" cuestiono el de cabellos obscuros.

"Bueno yo diseño grafico y mi prima…." La de ojos violáceos fue interrumpida.

"y yo Psicología" respondió la de ojos escarlata.

"¿y ustedes?" pregunto tomoyo

"pues yo estudio Derecho" respondió yue con un semblante serio.

"yo Psicología, a si que si necesitas ayuda Azumi, no dudes en pedírmela" dijo un sonriente Yukito.

"Si, muchas gracias" le sonrió.

-Esa sonrisa no muestra la alegría que se debería- pensó yue mientras observaba a la chica con disimulo.

"Bien, pues yo estudio Arquitectura" continuo Touya.

"y como ya sabrás tomoyo, yo estudio Administración" intervino la de ojos esmeralda.

Siguieron platicando un rato mas y Azumi le había dicho a tomoyo que era hora de marcharse por que deseaba descansar un poco, tomoyo asintió y se despidieron los jóvenes, cuando iban a salir los Tsukishiro también se despidieron de los kinomoto.

El apartamento de las Daidoji estaba cinco puertas después de la de los kinomoto y el apartamento de los Tsukishiro estaba una puerta después de la de las Daidoji, podría decirse que su puerta estaba enfrente de las de ellas.

Tomoyo y Azumi entraron a su nuevo hogar y vieron que la mamá de la primero se había encargado de decorar muy bien el lugar, el apartamento tenia tres habitaciones en cada habitación había un baño, tenían una sala y una pequeña cocina.

Ambas decidieron ir a desempacar sus maletas y tomar un baño antes de preparar la cena, cada quien se fue a su habitación donde ya se encontraban algunas de sus cosas.

"Por fin paz y tranquilidad" dijo Azumi mientras se tumbaba en su cama. – Y sola nuevamente, sola como realmente me siento- "sola" susurro antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la habitación de tomoyo, la chica se encontraba desempacando su ropa, tranquilamente, pensando en lo que les esperaba a ella y a su prima de ahora en adelante, definitivamente ella la necesitaba más que nunca, pero había momentos en los que ella creía que su querida prima no iba a volver a ser la misma que antes.

"Azumi no es justo lo que te paso, pero me gustaría volver a ver esa dulce sonrisa que tanto te caracterizaba" suspiro – será mejor que vaya a verla para preparar la cena- se dirigió a la habitación enfrente de la suya.

Toco barias veces pero nadie respondió así que decidió entrar a la habitación de azumi, cuando entro vio a su prima profundamente dormida en su cama con una expresión tranquila, no quería despertarla de su tranquilo sueño, después de todo tenia mucho tiempo sin poder descansar, decidió dejarla dormir y se retiro de la habitación.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La chica de cabellos castaño-rojizos se despierta sobresaltada y con la frente llena de sudor frió, voltea a ver el reloj de su mesita de noche y se da cuenta de que son las doce de la noche.

"No puedo creer que me quede dormida, de cualquier forma no me duro mucho el gusto, maldición otra vez esas pesadillas" se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Como vio que tomoyo ya se había dormido decidió tomar solo un vaso de leche (por cierto sakura le hizo las compras antes de que llegaran) y después de eso, tomo un abrigo y salio a dar un paseo por las obscuras calles para despejar su mente.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un lindo parque, para cuando se dio cuenta decidió sentarse en uno de los columpios que ahí se encontraban.

"Tan buenos recuerdos tengo de lugares como este, pero también dolorosos sentimientos" empezó a recordar algunos momentos de su pasado.

** Flash Back **

Una niña de cinco años jugaba en los columpios mientras su madre la mecía, era un día muy tranquilo en el que solo ellas dos se encontraban disfrutando de ese parque tan lleno de vida y alegría.

"¿Mamá, verdad que siempre estaremos juntas?, ¿verdad que tu no me vas a dejar cómo papá?- pregunto la chiquilla de ojos escarlata con un dejo de tristeza.

"Mi querida niña, yo jamás te voy a dejar, tu eres lo más preciado en mi vida y mi único tesoro" se puso en frente de ella mientras decía esto y le dio un tierno beso en la frente "Además recuerda que tu padre te queria mucho y siempre te estará cuidando"

"¿Por qué se tuvo que ir mami? ¿Acaso no me quería?- sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

"No amor, no digas eso, el te amaba mucho solo que su tiempo aquí se termino" tranquilizo a la pequeña.

"Prometamos que siempre vamos a estar juntas, pase lo que pase" alzo su dedo meñique.

"prometido" ambas sellaron el pacto uniendo sus de dos meñiques.

**Fin del** **Flash Back**

"Pero tu no cumpliste tu promesa" dijo esto con un dejo de tristeza y dolor, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y después de esta le siguieron muchas más.

Pero estas se vieron rápidamente disfrazadas por las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro, la pequeña lluvia rápidamente se volvió más fuerte empapando a la joven, esta se dio cuenta y se levanto en direccion a su apartamento.

No lejos de ahí un joven de cabellos plateados caminaba rumbo a su hogar, había tenido que salir a comprar algo de leche por que el glotón de su hermano se la había acabado (pobre Yue tener que lidiar con el hambre voraz de yukito jejeje XD) por suerte se había fijado de que probablemente llovería y llevo una sombrilla, de pronto se fijo en una figura femenina que caminaba bajo la lluvia sin nada en que resguardarse.

-Vaya chica, salir sin tomar precauciones, era evidente que empezaría a llover- pensó pero de pronto se fijo un poco más y "¿pero que? En que demonios esta pensando esa chica" dijo cuando noto que la joven que caminaba delante de él era nada mas ni nada menos que su nueva vecina.

Camino un poco más rápido y quedo alado de ella, pero esta parecía no haber notado su presencia, se fijo en su rostro y noto que sus ojos color escarlata no tenían brillo y su mirada denotaba tristeza. Se acerco un poco más a la fina figura y la coloco debajo de la sombrilla.

"¿eh?- fue lo único que dijo azumi al darse cuenta de que ya no se estaba mojando.

"no deberías caminar bajo la lluvia y de noche" comento yue con la misma seriedad de siempre "podrías enfermarte" continuo.

"Y-yue" se sorprendió al ver a su vecino "gracias" fue lo único que dijo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, faltaba poco para que llegaran a los departamentos cuando yue noto algo en su acompañante.

-Esta temblando, seguramente se esta muriendo de frió, pero como no si esta toda mojada- se quito su chamarra y se la coloco a azumi "toma esto te quitara un poco el frió"

"si" fue un leve susurro lo único que pudo pronunciar por la falta de calor en su cuerpo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio cuando ambos llegaron a sus respectivas puertas y se despidieron.

"em…yo, bueno… muchas gracias" tartamudeo azumi.

"no hay de que" fue la fría contestación del chico de ojos gatunos. "buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" cada quien entro a sus respectivos hogares.

Azumi se dio cuenta de que no había devuelto la chamarra de su vecino, pero no quería darle más molestias por ese día así que decidió entregársela al día siguiente. Se dirigió a su habitación se cambio de ropa y se metió en su cama bajo las sabanas tratando de recuperar el calor de su cuerpo y en segundos quedo profundamente dormida.

**Continuara…………**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hola nuevamente, bueno**** pues espero que les guste este primer capitulo de mi historia, en el cual vimos un poco la perspectiva de Azumi, y se revelaron algunos de sus recuerdos de cuando era una niña, pero bueno mas adelante conoceremos un poco mas de este personaje y su historia, también pudimos ver un pequeño encuentro entre Yue y Azumi.**

**Bueno antes de irme quiero decirles que por favor me hagan saber sus opiniones, de que les pareció este capitulo, se aceptan criticas, quejas, sugerencias, lo que se les ocurra todo es bien aceptado, pero si me gustaría saber lo que opinan, bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**A por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp, a excepción de Azumi que es un personaje de mi total autoría. **


End file.
